


Hanging on the Telephone

by jeeno2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Neighbors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Rey is so shocked by the text that's just appeared on her phone she nearly knocks her books off the library table.Heart hammering in her ears, Rey checks to see who sent the message.The ten digit area code and phone number is not in her contacts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



> For Meg. Happy birthday-eve, my dear!
> 
> When I asked if you had any prompts you wanted written for your birthday, you said anything would be fine. When I followed up with: "OK THEN HOW ABOUT SOME TRASH????" you replied, "I LOVE TRASH!!!!" Here's me taking you at your word. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to ohwise1ne for her help in beta'ing this into something presentable <3

**I jerked off last night thinking about you.**

Rey is so shocked by the text that's just appeared on her phone she nearly knocks her books off the library table.

She glances to her left to see if Finn noticed her reaction. Fortunately, he’s still bent over his Calculus textbook, more or less oblivious to his surroundings.

Heart hammering in her ears, Rey checks to see who sent the message. 

The ten digit area code and phone number is not in her contacts.

...and the texts keep coming.

**the way you looked**

**kneeling in front of me**

**on the floor**

**as I fucked your pretty little mouth**

**jesus**

**i can’t stop thinking about it**

Rey blinks at her phone for what feels like ages, stunned, reading and re-reading the texts as she tries to decide what the hell she’s supposed to do now.

Against her better judgment--really, she should just block this person--she writes back:

_ i’m pretty sure you’ve got the wrong number _

A short pause. And then, more texts appear in rapid succession.

**Oh no**

**Oh my god**

**Shit**

_ who is this? _

**I’m so sorry**

**you can block me if you want**

**obviously**

**but this was an accident I swear**

**i have a new phone and**

**I meant to send those to someone else**

As the mystery sexter continues to convey what seems like a genuine panic attack via text message, Rey manages to calm down enough to ponder options. 

Someone who sends dirty texts in the middle of the day  _ probably _ isn’t someone she wants having access to her number. But his freak-out seems genuine. Completely genuine, actually. Which makes her think he really did just make an honest, and embarrassing, mistake.

Somehow, she just doesn’t think this is some creep waiting outside the library to follow her home. 

Maybe she’s wrong about that. Maybe she’ll regret this later, but for now, she decides to let it go.

_ apology accepted _

_ and  _

_ good luck, i guess? _

_ whoever you are _

**Thank you**

**and again**

**I’m so sorry**

The matter settled, Rey throws her phone into her purse and gets back to work.

(She absolutely does  _ not _ think about those dirty texts the rest of the afternoon, to the point where she can start to feel wetness pooling between her legs. And she is  _ definitely _ not too distracted by the image of this guy--whoever he is--getting blown to within an inch of his life to focus on the Calculus flashcards Finn made her.)

 

* * *

 

 

When Rey gets home that night, she is still so flustered by what happened in the library that when she opens the door to her building she accidentally barrels right into her new neighbor on his way out. 

“Oh, shit,” Ben mutters, jumping back from the door.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Rey exclaims at the same time.

Ben Solo moved into the large corner unit next to the apartment she shares with Rose a couple of weeks ago. Rey thinks he’s probably about ten years older than she is, and that he’s a lawyer. Or maybe some kind of businessman. Either way, he’s someone who wears a suit to work every day, looking better and hotter in a suit than anyone really has a right to.

Rey tries to regain her balance. Her book bag slides off her shoulder and falls to the ground in the process.

“Shit,” she mutters. She bends down to scoop up her bag, feeling even more flustered than she did before. “I’m sorry,” she says again.

“It’s fine.”

Rey looks up, and freezes when she sees the expression on Ben’s face. Rey doesn’t know him well--has only exchanged a handful of words with him in the weeks he’s lived in this building--but she’s seen him around often enough to know that wide, terrified eyes and a tightly-clenched jaw is not his usual look.

“Oh, no,” she says, wincing. This guy’s built like a brick wall--she’s caught herself staring at his broad shoulders from behind more often than she’s willing to admit to herself--but she  _ is _ pretty strong for a person her size. Maybe she really hurt him when she slammed the front door into his chest. “Are you okay?”

Ben blinks at her several times, then scrubs a hand over his face. (He has really large, beautiful hands. Not that Rey’s ever noticed them or anything.) His normally neatly coiffed black hair is a wreck, and sticking up a bit in the back--as though he spent a considerable amount of time today anxiously running those giant hands of his through it. 

“Yeah,” he finally answers, his voice a low mutter. “I’m… I’m fine.”

He doesn’t sound fine. Doesn’t look fine, either. “Really?”

“I mean…” Ben lets out a long, slow breath. “Probably not? I had an absolute monster of a day.” He swallows. “Maybe the most embarrassing day of my life. But it’s nothing to do with you. Or, this.”

“Oh,” Rey says. A long, awkward pause settles between them. She shoulders her bag and stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jeans, just for something to do with them. “I’m… sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah.” Ben’s eyes are on the floor. “I need to go out and clear my head for a bit. So…” 

He pauses, and looks at her expectantly. 

“Right,” Rey says quickly, getting the hint a beat too late. “I’ll just… yeah.” She moves out of his way. “See you around, then.”

“See you around.” He nods curtly at her, and then leaves their building, closing the door behind him with a lot more force than strictly necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

**Are you ready for tomorrow?**

_ yeah, I think so _

_ i mean _

_ as ready as i’ll ever be i guess _

Rey closes her eyes and rests her phone beside her on the bed as she waits for Finn to text her back. Finn’s the only person she knows who’s as nervous about finals as she is. Perhaps uncoincidentally, Finn’s also the only person she knows who’s as reliant on merit-based scholarships as she is. Even though they’re both just one more semester away from graduation, Rey’s stomach is in knots right now, knowing how much rides on this week.

If she messes up on her finals, she could lose her scholarship. If she loses her scholarship, she won’t be able to graduate in May. She’ll have to leave school for a semester. Maybe even for more than one semester. She’ll have to get a job, and...

**You got this Rey**

**I know you do**

Rey smiles and runs her fingers over her phone’s screen. Traces the letters of Finn’s texts to her. Finn, her first friend in the U.S., and her closest friend in the world.

For many years, he was her  _ only _ friend in the world.

She wishes she had a fraction of the confidence in herself that Finn always has in her.

_ So do you _ , she writes back. Which is the truth. If anyone’s got Calculus in the bag tomorrow, it’s Finn.

**Thanks for the vote of confidence**

**Okay--i’m gonna get some sleep now**

**You should too**

**I’ll see you tomorrow**

_ See you tomorrow _

_ Goodnight, Finn _

Rey yawns, stretches, and puts her phone down on her nightstand. She slowly shuffles to the bathroom, and then goes through the motions of getting ready for bed. Brushing her teeth. Changing into her sleeping clothes.

But as soon as she’s back in bed, covers pulled up to her chin, her mind starts racing again.

… and, after going over and over and  _ over _ all the tricks and strategies she’s taught herself for handling related rates problems, her mind eventually wanders back to those texts she got in the library.

Maybe she only does it because she’s so stressed right now. Or maybe she does it because it’s been nearly a year since she’s been intimate with  _ anyone, _ and she’s a bit hornier these days than she’d like to admit.  

Whatever the reason, now that she’s alone, and in her own room--now that she’s done studying for the night, and is waiting for sleep to finally come--against her better judgment, Rey picks her phone back up off the nightstand. She closes out Finn’s texts, paging through her messages until she gets to those texts from the person with the  _ 510 _ area code.

**(jesus**

**i can’t stop thinking about it)**

He’d seemed so terrified when he realized his mistake. Terrified that she was going to… do what, exactly? Report him to the police for sending dirty texts to the wrong number?

She wonders if he eventually managed to calm down.

Maybe he’s still freaking out right now.

For reasons that are not entirely clear even to herself--clearly, she isn’t in her right mind right now; god, finals are the  _ worst _ \--Rey decides to find out. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and writes him back.

_ i just wanted to say that _

_ i hope you’re not too freaked out _

_ about what happened earlier _

And then, she waits. And waits.

And waits.

When five minutes pass and he doesn’t reply Rey decides she’s being an idiot.

Even if he is still panicking about what happened, why on earth would he write back to her? Maybe even  _ especially _ if he’s still panicking. 

Just one more follow-up text and she’ll leave it alone. And then she’ll block his number forever.

_ I just wanted to let you know that if you’re freaked out, you shouldn’t be _

_ It’s fine _

_ Anyway. Take care. _

She only has to wait another few seconds for the mystery sexter to finally respond.

**Oh.**

**You didn’t block me.**

Rey nearly drops her phone in surprise.

He’s... actually writing her back.

**Thank you for texting.**

**I have been pretty freaked out all day.**

**I’ve never sent messages like that to someone before.**

**And so to have them go to the wrong person is**

**Basically the stuff of nightmares**

_ I can imagine _

And then, because she’s stressed and sleep-deprived, and feeling daring--and, because she can always block this guy’s number, later, if things go wrong-- she adds:

_ I bet whoever was supposed to get those messages really liked them _

_ Once you sent them to the right person _

Because... it’s the truth. Whoever was supposed to get those messages must have had a  _ really _ good day.

A long pause. And then:

**Did you?**

**Like them, I mean?**

Rey swallows thickly, staring at the words on the screen, her heart suddenly pounding chest like she’s just run a mile. She scrolls up a bit more and rereads his texts from earlier:

**(the way you looked**

**kneeling in front of me**

**on the floor**

**as I fucked your pretty little mouth)**

A shudder goes through her that has nothing to do with the temperature in her bedroom. She presses her thighs together without even realizing she’s doing it.

Rey has a final exam tomorrow morning that she has to pass. Not only pass; she has to ace it. Despite that fact, she writes: 

_ Yeah _

_ I did _

And then, she has an idea.

 

* * *

 

 

They agree not to share their real names.

Rey is sitting up in bed now, leaning back against the wall she shares with her neighbor. The walls in this building are paper thin, so she’ll need to be as quiet as she can when they do this so he doesn’t hear her. If her very mature, very responsible, very lawyer-businessman-type neighbor hears her moaning or thrashing around while she’s getting off, sexting with a stranger…

It would be more mortifying than she can handle.

_ I’ve never done anything like this before _

_ So if you knew my real name _

_ It would be... _

Rey pauses and bites her lip, already blushing to the roots of her hair even though they haven’t even gotten started yet.

But he guesses what she’d meant to say well enough. 

**Real names would make this weird, right?**

**Is that what you were going to say?**

_ Yeah _

_ Kinda _

**I agree.**

**Weirder than it already is.**

_ Yeah _

**So**

**if I don’t call you by your real name**

**What should i call you?**

Rey presses her legs together, ignoring the pooling wetness she can already start to feel between them, as she wonders: what  _ should _ he call her?

An idea comes to her.

_ Niima _

_ You can call me Niima _

**Niima?**

_ Yeah _

_ It’s the town where i grew up _

**Ah**

_ And what should i call you? _

A pause, and then:

**Kylo**

_ Kylo? _

**Yeah**

**It’s an old nickname**

_ Kylo _

_ Okay. got it. _

And then:

**One more thing**

_ Yeah? _

**Before we do this**

**I need you to promise me you’re legal**

If Rey weren’t already blushing she certainly would be now. Though, in fairness--it’s a reasonable question for him to ask. She could be anybody. 

Just like he could be anybody.

_ I haven’t been eighteen in a few years. _

_ Good enough? _

**Yes.**

**I mean**

**For these purposes, yes.**

_ And what about you? _

**I haven’t been eighteen in a long time.**

And then, there’s a long, pregnant pause where neither of them say anything more. By this point it feels like Rey’s heart is going to beat itself right out of her chest, every nerve ending in her body alight and alive and buzzing with anticipation. 

When Kylo finally writes her back, his text is short and to the point.

**What are you wearing, Niima?**

Her eyes go wide.

So they’re doing this, then. This is a thing that is happening.

And he’s already going all in.

Rey slides down the wall until she’s lying on her back in bed, on top of the covers. The clothes she wears to bed are nothing special--an old  _ Arcade Fire _ t-shirt she got at Goodwill ages ago; sensible white cotton underwear; and a pair of thick, comfy socks--but Kylo doesn’t need to know any of that. Kylo isn’t  _ here _ , he isn’t really  _ real _ . Not in the way that matters. 

_ Nothing _ , Rey writes back. She slides her hand inside the waistband of her underwear, already drenched at the promise of what’s to come. Already in need of friction.

**Good**

**I’m glad you’re naked, Niima**

Rey swallows. The shy, nervous guy she’s been planning this with during the past half hour is gone now, replaced so completely by  _ Kylo _ it’s like a switch has been flipped. Rey moves her hand a little lower, and then lower still, until her fingertips find her clit. She rubs at the little bundle of nerves slowly, lazily. Letting the anticipation build inside her.

_ Why are you glad I’m naked?  _ she asks, one handed. Her face is burning.

**It’ll make it that much easier for me to tease you.**

**It’ll make it so much easier for me to fuck you.**

**Do you want me to fuck you, Niima?**

Rey stares at Kylo’s words, her heart pounding in her ears and her breath coming a bit too fast, despite the fact they’ve only just gotten started.

She closes her eyes. Imagines Kylo standing over her, gripping the base of his giant cock in one hand. Ready to fuck her to within an inch of her life.

She nods, even though he isn’t here to see it.

Even though he will  _ never _ fuck her in reality. 

_ Yes, Kylo _

_ I do _

**Good.**

**Now**

**Before I fuck you**

**Can you do something for me?**

She nods again.

_ Yes _

**Touch yourself while I talk to you.**

**I need you to touch your clit.**

She’s already  _ been _ touching herself, of course. But at his words, her nimble fingers speed up of their own accord, the anticipation of what they’re about to do--the realization of what they’re  _ already _ doing--making it as though her hand is a separate entity, not attached to her body or controlled by her own will. She imagines  _ Kylo _ climbing on top of her, spreading her knees apart with his large hands, and--

_ Yes _

_ I’m touching myself _

**Good**

**Niima**

**I want to bury my face between your legs**

**I want to taste you**

**And tease your clit with the tip of my tongue.**

Rey squeezes her eyes tightly shut, and imagines that the fingers at her clit aren’t her fingers at all, but rather the tip of Kylo’s nimble tongue. Her legs are thrown over his broad shoulders as he devours her, his hands gripping her ass and pulling her to him as he laps hungrily at her core. 

The coil inside her winds tighter. She’s already getting so close.

But Kylo isn’t finished with her.

**I want to shove my fingers into your cunt, Niima.**

**And fuck you with them**

**Until you’re screaming my name.**

_ Yes Kylo _

_ Please _

**But since I can’t do that--**

**Since I’m here**

**And you’re there**

**I want you to touch yourself, Niima.**

“I  _ am _ touching myself,” she moans, brokenly, out loud.

**I want you to shove your own fingers inside your tight little pussy**

**Rub your swollen clit with the fingers of your other hand**

**And then tell me**

**Exactly what it feels like**

**When you shatter**

But Rey isn’t reading his texts anymore. Her eyes slam shut again, and it feels like she’s  _ chasing chasing chasing _ something that just won’t come as her fingers fly furiously over her clit, and--

She falls apart, her body flying into the abyss without warning, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream as wave after wave of filthy, beautiful pleasure wracks her body.

When she comes back down to earth, Rey realizes she accidentally knocked her phone off the bed. It’s lying on the floor now, face-down, beside her nightstand.

She rolls over a little and stretches out an arm, picking it up.

**(And then tell me**

**Exactly what it feels like**

**When you shatter** , she reads again.)

She collects herself--or tries to, anyway; her breathing is still coming too hard, too fast--and replies, doing exactly as she’s been instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey doesn’t hear from him again for two days.

She takes her Calculus final--and aces it, she thinks. (She hopes.) The next day, she goes window shopping with Finn at the fancy mall downtown, spending a little of what she’s saved this semester on small gifts for Finn and the Tico family as a way to say not only _Merry Christmas_ but also _thank you for taking me in over the holidays I had nowhere else to go_.

In short, Rey’s been busy and distracted ever since that night she stayed up far too late with Kylo, sexting with him and having so many orgasms she eventually lost count. Which is why, when she gets a text from a number not in her contacts on the subway ride back from the mall, it takes her a minute to realize who sent it.

**Are you alone?**

Rey blinks at her phone, confused--

...and then it all comes rushing back. The filthy things Kylo said to her, the indescribable way he made her feel--all without laying a single finger on her. Without even being in the same _room_ as her. She had wanted so badly for him to _actually_ fuck her, by the end of that night--even though that had never been part of the deal.

Rey starts to feel a delicious, thrilling sort of heat, low in her belly, that’s entirely inappropriate for a Saturday afternoon on the subway. She glances over at Finn in the seat beside her. He’s staring intently at something on his phone, thankfully paying her no attention whatsoever.

She pushes up the sleeves of her oversized sweater and wills the rate of her heart to slow. Then she adds _Kylo_ to her contacts and sends a quick reply.

_This isn’t a good time_

**Okay.**

**When?**

Rey closes her eyes. Takes some deep breaths. In, and then out again. She’s already starting to get wet, just from this. Just from this handful of insistent, impatient words on her screen.  

She _really_ shouldn’t be doing this right now, on the train. Texting him. Or even thinking about him.

**Unless you’ve changed your mind?**

**It’s okay if you have.**

It’s funny, really, how sharply Kylo’s dominant sexting persona stands in contrast to how he acts at all other times. She wonders, fleetingly, what Kylo is _really_ like in everyday life. Is he sweet and shy and nervous, holding doors open for dates and taking them to a favorite restaurant on anniversaries--the way he’s acting right now? Or is he domineering, bossy--the way he is when he’s telling her to touch herself and then asking her to tell him about it?

She shakes her head, reminding herself that that is not what this is about. Wondering what the real person behind the _Kylo_ persona is like is not what _any_ of this is about. She needs to shut down that line of thinking right now.  

_No, I haven’t changed my mind_

_Just_

_Give me an hour_

_I’ll text you when i’m alone_

**Okay**

**Great**

**That sounds great.**

Rey looks out the window of the moving train for a long moment, trying to think of what to say next. What are you _supposed_ to say after you’ve just set up your second anonymous sexting date with a stranger? What’s the protocol for this?

Maybe there isn’t one.

Rey takes another deep breath. Before she can chicken out of it--before she can come to her senses, back out of this crazy _thing_ she’s started before it’s too late and it officially becomes a thing she is actively _doing_ \--she replies:

_Talk to you soon_

 

* * *

 

 

**What do you like, Niima?**

For their second date--if a _date_ is even what this is--Rey’s come better prepared. She’s dispensed with the t-shirt and underwear from last time, and is wearing nothing but a little shortie robe she’s left open in the front to give herself easier access to her body.

The reason for this is simple: Kylo likes her to touch herself. A lot. And, if Rey’s being honest with herself…

She likes touching herself when they do this, too.

Rey is no stranger to masturbation. She owns a vibrator, like most people. But the _ways_ Kylo wants her to touch herself are just… so _indecent_ . So _filthy._ So unlike anything she’d ever even dreamed of doing to herself before.

This is the craziest, and hottest, thing she’s ever done in her life--this little arrangement of theirs. And she cannot believe it’s happening to her.

She looks back to her phone. There are more texts from him.

**Do you like it when I put my cock inside you?**

**Tell me.**

Rey bites her lip and presses her legs together. The effortless way he turns her on, gets her heart racing with just a handful of words…

_Yes_

_I do like it_

**Good.**

**That’s good.**

**This time though.**

**I want to fuck your mouth.**

**Would you like that?**

Rey swallows, her mouth suddenly bone dry.

She nods.

_I think so_

_yes_

**I want you to kneel for me, Niima.**

**On the floor.**

**Can you do that?**

Rey’s eyes flutter closed. She gets down on her knees and leans across her bed, her bare breasts pressed into the soft mattress as she props herself up on her forearms. Her mouth goes slack and she imagines a faceless giant of a man standing in front of her, his rigid cock jutting out from his body, its tip mere inches from her face. He holds himself firmly in one hand and guides it towards her mouth, gently cupping her cheek to coax her lips open for him, and then--

_I’m on the floor, Kylo_

_I’m leaning across my bed_

**Good.**

**Now**

**I want you to take me in your little hand**

**And then I want you to lick me slowly**

**Like a lollipop**

**from base to tip.**

Rey’s hand is at her clit already, rubbing furious circles as she imagines what it would actually _feel_ like to have Kylo’s hot, rigid cock in her hand. She imagines the weight and the heft of it, and its warmth, needy and throbbing against her palm.

**I want you to take me into your mouth, Niima.**

She imagines Kylo’s cock sliding past her lips, over her tongue, its tip pressing hard up against the inside of her cheek, so big and so thick it almost gags her before he’s even begun thrusting. She can almost _see_ that drop of precum she’d taste on him, his salty flavor on her tongue and at the back of her throat.

_Yes_

It’s the only word she can manage left-handed. It’s the only encouragement he needs to continue.

**Oh god**

**I’m so hard right now**

The fingers at her clit speed up even more.

**I’m so fucking hard Niima**

**I’m jerking off right now just**

**imagining**

**How fucking incredible it would feel**

**if you swallowed me**

**Your throat clenching and unclenching around me**

Rey imagines it too, opening up for him as much as she can, relaxing her gag reflex enough to take all of him. For him to place one large hand at the back of her head, fingers twined needfully through her hair, as he thrusts roughly, urgently, into her mouth. His hips would stutter and slam against her face as he got closer, until his cock was down her throat, his thrusts coming harder and faster, over and over and over again--

Until at last he comes inside her, his cock jerking and spasming so hard inside her she sees stars.

**Fuck**

**I’m going to come, Niima**

**But first**

**I want you to come for me.**

**Right now.**

And she does--long, and hard, for what feels like hours.

 

* * *

 

 

“Merry Christmas!”

Rose’s sister, Paige, greets them outside the door of their apartment wearing a Santa hat and a ridiculous green and red Christmas sweater. She gives Rose a great big hug, and then turns to hug Rey, the dangling white fluffy ball at the end of her Santa hat hitting the back of Rey’s shoulder in the process.

“I’m so glad you decided to join us for Christmas, Rey,” Rose says, happily. “It’ll be so much more fun with you there.”

Rey doesn’t quite believe that. The Tico sisters are lively and vivacious. So are their parents. They all adore Christmas, but even when it isn’t Christmas they bring the party with them wherever they go.

Rey cannot imagine she’ll add much to the festivities. Finn and Rose will be preoccupied with each other, and as for her--she’s never been one for parties, or for the holiday spirit, or any of it. She has friends now, but old habits die hard. Until she met Finn, she went without presents and Christmas trees more years than not.

Still, though. She likes the Ticos. And being with them is much better than being alone on Christmas.

She decides to let Paige’s little white lie go.

“I’m parked out front,” Paige says, shouldering her purse. “I’ll meet you out there.”

“Sounds good,” Rose says. She and Rey grab their bags and make their way to the front door of the building.

Ben Solo is just leaving his apartment as Rose and Rey enter the hallway, carrying a full laundry basket and dressed in baggy grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. It’s the first time Rey has ever seen him wearing anything but a suit, and the sight of him dressed so casually makes her stop short.

She watches as Ben makes his way to the elevator--headed, presumably, for the laundry room in the basement.

“Merry Christmas,” she blurts out, before she can stop herself.

Her neighbor pauses, and turns, slowly, until he’s facing her. He gives her a little nod.

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” he says, his tone flat. His hair is a wreck, Rey notices. And he’s got several days’ worth of stubble on his cheeks.

He…. kind of looks like hell.

“What’s… what’s wrong?” She doesn’t know this guy from Adam, but something about the glum way he’s staring down at his shoes right now…

“Nothing,” he says, too quickly. He looks up at her, and gives her a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Nothing at all. Merry Christmas, Rey.”

The elevator dings, he steps into it, and he’s gone.

Rey stands in the hallway for a long moment after that, staring at the place he’d just been.

She makes up her mind to check up on him, after the holidays. Once everything has settled back down into a regular routine.

 

* * *

 

 

**Are you alone?**

Rey is by herself in the bedroom she’s sharing with the Tico sisters this week when Kylo’s text arrives. When she reads it, her jaw drops in disbelief.

Kylo’s texting her _today_? Seriously?

_Sort of_

_I mean_

_I’m by myself right now but_

_I’m at a friend’s house this week_

_And today’s_

_You know_

_Christmas, and everything_

Rey pauses. She stares at a framed portrait of Rose and Paige as teenagers hanging up on the opposite wall as she considers her next words carefully.

All of this with Kylo has been… really fun. She hopes it continues. She _wants_ it to continue. But they cannot do this right now. And she absolutely cannot do this here.

_It’s probably not a good idea for us to text each other this week_

**Right**

**Of course**

**I’m sorry.**

**That makes total sense**

A pause, and then:

**You’re at a friend’s house today?**

**Not with your family?**

Rey is so surprised by the question she nearly drops her phone.

Other than texts strictly meant to iron out logistical details, they’ve never once asked each other personal questions that weren’t sexual in nature. Her telling him she’s with a friend right now is a big leap in its own right. But for him to immediately follow it up with a question about her family…

She swallows around the sudden lump in her throat.

_Not this year._

She doesn’t go into details, doesn’t tell him she has no idea where her family is and hasn’t seen them since they abandoned her at age four. She doesn’t tell him that her friends--Rose, Finn-- are the only real family she’s ever known. Because she doesn’t talk about any of this with _anyone_ , ever. She sees no reason to start now--with Kylo of all people, on Christmas.

And then partly because Kylo just asked her a personal question--but mostly because this is just too strange, his proposing they do this on December 25, a day when even people who don’t celebrate a traditional Christmas usually have _some_ sort of plans with family or friends--she asks:

_Aren’t you busy today too?_

It takes Kylo a few minutes to reply. When he does, his message is short and to the point. Something about its brevity makes it tug on her heart unexpectedly, much more than it might have done had he provided a more thorough explanation.

 **No** , he writes.

**I don’t have plans.**

Rey sits with her phone in her hands for a long time after that, staring at his words--and trying to understand what she’s feeling.

For what might be the hundredth time, Rey chides herself not to ask about the person he’d meant to send those dirty texts to that day in the library. Was it an ex-girlfriend? A current lover? Rey has wondered, many times-- but Kylo has never mentioned it again, and Rey has always felt it would be overstepping their carefully constructed boundaries to ask. Whoever it was, it’s apparently not someone Kylo plans to involve in his Christmas this year.

 _I’m sorry_ , she says, tears pricking the corners of her eyes for reasons she does not understand.

**It is what it is.**

**I have a lot of work to do this weekend anyways.**

Later, as she and the Tico sisters open presents in the living room around a roaring fire, Rey can’t help but wonder what kind of job Kylo has that makes him have _a lot of work to do_ over Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m staying at Finn’s tonight.”

Rey and Rose are in the backseat of Paige’s car on their way back home from their parents’ home, and Rose can’t seem to look her roommate in the eye when she tells her the news. Rose’s voice is pitched very low, barely above a whisper. Probably, Rey guesses, so that her sister won’t hear her from the front seat. But she’s smiling far too big right now for Rey to have heard her wrong.

“Really?” Rey squeaks, her voice too loud. She cringes.

 _Calm down Johnson. Calm_ down.

She hopes Rose can’t hear just how fast her heart is racing right now. Because her heart _is_ racing. So is her mind. If Rose stays at Finn’s tonight, that means she won’t be home. And if she isn’t home, Rey won’t be confined to her bedroom when she texts Kylo. Which, after an entire week limited to rereading the text conversations she’s already had with him, is exactly what she plans to do tonight.

She’ll be able to text him from the living room if she wants to. Or the kitchen. Most importantly: she won’t be forced to be right up against the wall she shares with her neighbor when she does this.

Which means tonight, she’ll finally be able to make some noise.

If Rose has any idea what’s going through Rey’s head right now she shows no sign of it. She’s still smiling, and looking down at her hands. God, she’s adorable.

“Things are going really well with Finn, so, yeah. We thought...”

“You thought it was time for a sleepover,” Rey finishes for her.

Rose’s smile grows, so sweet and guileless that Rey would be smiling right back at her if she weren’t about five seconds away from jumping out of her skin. “Yeah,” she confirms.

Paige drops them off a few minutes after that with a smile and a wave, and Rose lingers at the curb for a long moment, fishing her phone out of her purse, still grinning. She probably needs to text Finn and make arrangements. But Rey has arrangements of her own to make, and doesn’t wait for her roommate to catch up. She practically sprints to the front door of her building, throwing it open with so much force it bangs, hard, against the outside wall.

 _Kylo,_ she texts, quick as she can, as she dashes inside.

_Are you free tonight?_

She fishes her keys from her purse, hands shaking so much she nearly drops them in her haste to get her apartment door open.

His reply is immediate.

**Are you home, Niima?**

_Yeah_

_I’m back from my friend’s house_

_I was thinking we could_

_You know_

Before she can finish the thought, the door to her neighbor’s apartment swings open. Rey is dimly aware of Ben Solo stepping out of it, impeccably dressed in his usual suit and tie, carrying something big in his arms.

And then--

“I think that sounds great, Niima.”

**I think that sounds great, Niima**

Rey is so preoccupied with thoughts of what Kylo might do to her tonight that at first, she doesn’t register that the words she’s reading on her phone’s screen are also being spoken aloud, right behind her, in a deep, distinct baritone she’s only heard a few times but could still place anywhere. When she finally _does_ realize that she’s hearing _and_ reading the words simultaneously, she turns on her heels, eyes wide, so shocked she almost drops her phone.

Ben Solo is standing there at the other end of the hallway, apparently oblivious to her presence, grinning to himself as he lifts a bag full of trash into the garbage chute. He’s holding a phone in his hands--a normal cell phone, but in his giant hands it looks tiny, like some kind of toy. He lifts it to his mouth before he says:

“Just give me a few minutes, okay?”

Rey glances down at her own phone, stunned, reeling, her mind thick, feeling as stuck as a fly trapped in amber. And sure enough, Ben Solo’s words are right there:

**Just give me a few minutes, okay?**

By the time Rey looks up again, her neighbor has disappeared once again into his apartment, the door slammed shut behind him.

Her phone buzzes with more texts.

**I missed doing this, Niima**

**I missed you.**

**I missed making you fall apart while I fucked you with my words**

Rey’s stomach clenches into a hard little knot and then bottoms out, the world around her spinning and listing like she’s on a rollercoaster. More texts appear--she can feel her phone buzzing with them, vibrating in her hand--but she doesn’t read them.

What has she _done_?

She almost goes over and pounds on Ben Solo’s door, to demand he come out and talk to her. Because she has to talk to him. They _have_ to talk about this. But at the last minute, she stops herself, realizing that in the state he’s probably already working himself into he’d likely just ignore the interruption.

So, she texts him.

He won’t ignore that.

_Ben_

_I’m in the hallway outside your apartment_

_We need to talk_

_Right now_

He doesn’t respond. And then, he doesn’t respond some more. The pause stretches on for so long that Rey begins to wonder if maybe she’s just hallucinated the past few minutes. Maybe she hasn’t, actually, been sexting her hot, definitely-older-than-her next door neighbor the past several weeks after all.

Maybe she’s just too stressed, and too sleep-deprived, and she should just go to bed and forget the whole thing.

She’s just about to give up and unlock her front door when the door to Ben’s apartment is thrown open.

And there he is, wide-eyed and even paler than usual. He makes a strange, strangled sort of sound in the back of his throat, and--

“Rey.”

He’s standing in the doorway to his apartment, looking like someone just hit him over the head with a baseball bat. He’s lost his suit jacket, and his shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off unusually muscular forearms. His tie is loosened, his shirt is untucked--and, Rey realizes with a small jolt, the button and zipper of his pressed trousers are both undone.  

Rey swallows, unable to keep from imagining what he’d probably already been doing to himself when she’d summoned him out here. How his giant hand must have looked, wrapped tightly around his cock.

“ _Rey_ ,” he says again. He’s clutching his cell phone in his right hand, his grip on it so tight Rey worries, for an insane moment, that he’s going to crush it.

Rey opens her mouth to say something (although _what_ she’s going to say to him, she has no idea). But he beats her to it.

“I…” he begins, then trails off. He runs a shaky hand through his hair. He looks like he wants nothing more right now than for the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. “I cannot fucking _believe_ this is happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges rotten tomatoes for ending the chapter there*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing comments on this fic. I've been having a ridiculously good time writing this story, and your response to it has just made it that much better.
> 
> And, thank you for your patience with the cliffhanger from the last chapter. I resolve it here. ;)
> 
> (I also upped the chapter count in this story to four. Oops?)

Rey stops her distracted perusal of Ben’s crammed floor-to-ceiling bookshelves when he comes up behind her and tentatively touches her arm.

“Do you… um. Want a drink?”

She turns to face him. He’s clutching a glass of red wine in each hand, looking almost as shell-shocked now as he did a few minutes ago when he threw open his door to find Rey standing on the other side of it. Now, at least, the set of his broad shoulders is a bit more relaxed than it was when he first saw her--when he realized the person he’s been sexting is not some anonymous, imaginary hottie, but rather his very real, very  _ not _ anonymous, next door neighbor.

Who happens to be somewhere in the vicinity of an entire decade younger than him.

Rey eyes the glass he’s holding out towards her, tempted by the idea of downing it and taking the edge off this ridiculous situation. But she knows that the last thing she needs right now is to add alcohol to the mix. She has to keep a clear head for…

For whatever’s going to happen here tonight.  

She shakes her head and tries to smile. “No, thanks.” He’s still looking at her--staring at her, really--with those intense, dark brown eyes, like he’s trying to work out the solution to a difficult problem that’s just out of reach.  

She averts her eyes. Looks down at her shoes.

He clears his throat pointedly. “So,” he says. He makes a strange kind of noise in the back of his throat that could be a nervous laugh, but Rey isn’t sure. Then he downs the contents of one of the wine glasses in one swallow and sets them both down on a glass-topped coffee table in the middle of the room. “This is… um. Awkward.”

Rey huffs. “Yeah. It is.”

Ben flops down in a dark leather chair that looks like it cost more than Rey’s fall tuition. He leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

When he speaks again, it’s so quiet Rey almost misses it.

“What do you want to know?” 

Rey pauses. Bites her lip.

“What do you mean?”

Ben drops his hands from his face. Now that his panic from earlier has abated a little he just looks... tired. So, so tired. “You told me we had to talk. So, I assume you have questions.”

She does have questions, of course. Lots of them. She’s had questions from the minute she got those first shocking texts from him in the library. 

Now that she’s actually here, though, and actually standing face to face with  _ Kylo _ \--her hot, much older next door neighbor; the stranger who made her come again and again just with his words--and is looking right into his eyes, she’s forgotten just about everything she’d wanted to know.

“I do,” she admits, her voice breaking on the words. She’s almost starting to regret her decision to turn down that wine. 

He waits for her to continue. But when a few long moments pass and she doesn’t say anything else--simply stands in his living room, like an idiot, tongue-tied and still not quite sure any of this is actually happening-- he gives up. He stands abruptly and runs his hands anxiously through his wrecked hair.

“Okay,” he says. “Fine. I’ll start.” He turns to face her. “Look. I don’t know what’s going through your head right now. But you have to believe me--I had  _ no _ idea it was you.” His voice is high-pitched and reedy, making him sound at least as nervous as Rey feels. He starts pacing, his insanely long legs taking him from one side of the room to the other and then back again in just a few strides. The flooring here is much nicer than in Rey’s apartment. It looks like real hardwood, rather than the thin, cheap carpeting she’s got in her own place. He’s pacing so rapidly Rey wonders if he’s going to wear a groove in it.

“I believe you,” Rey says quickly. To her relief, that stops his pacing. He looks at her from across the room, his expression unreadable. “I mean, we’ve been neighbors for a while now, right? If you were, like--I don’t know, stalking me, or something; or, like, spying on me so you could get my number--I think I’d have figured it out by now.”

Ben nods emphatically. “Exactly. I definitely haven’t been... um. Stalking you. Or spying.” He swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. His cheeks are starting to go a little pink. It makes him look younger, somehow. And adorable. “I wouldn’t  _ dream _ of doing anything like that. I swear.”

Rey bites her lip and braces herself for the question that’s been on her mind since day one.

“But… if you didn’t think it was me, who  _ did  _ you think you were texting?” 

Ben frowns. “I thought Niima was--um, that  _ you _ were…” He huffs out a breath, flustered. He rubs a hand over his face. “I figured you were a random woman with a phone number very similar to my… um. To my ex-girlfriend’s.” He swallows. Looks down at his feet. “The person I’d meant to text the first time I texted you.” 

An ex-girlfriend. 

_ Of course.  _

“Oh,” Rey says, very quiet.

He looks at her, then back down at the floor. His cheeks are definitely, unmistakably pink now.

“I…” He clears his throat, and then glances over at the other, untouched glass of wine. He reaches for it and cradles its bowl in one large hand. “I told you the truth when I said I’d never done anything like that before.” A pause. “In fact, I think that’s part of what led Bazine to break up with me in the first place.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide. “She broke up with you because you… hadn’t sexted her before?” She blinks at him, a little dumbfounded. That… makes absolutely no sense. “Really?” 

“No, no.” Ben shakes his head, his nervousness tilting more towards full-on agitation now. He lifts the second wine glass to his lips and gulps its contents down in three swallows. He sets it back down on the coffee table with more force than strictly necessary. “No, that wasn’t it.”

For a long moment, Rey wonders if he isn’t going to finish the thought. If perhaps he’s decided he’s already shared too much with the girl next door, and he should quit while he’s ahead.

A moment later, though, he continues. “I mean, honestly, Bazine and I had a lot of problems. We both work all the time and… I mean, we  _ never _ saw each other.” He blows out a long, shaky breath. “It was always probably going to end eventually. But near the end, the one thing I thought maybe I could do to save us was… spice up our sex life.”

He says the last few words very rapidly, very quietly, barely above a whisper. Like he’s embarrassed to be admitting this to her now, despite all the filthy things he said to her over text messages the past few weeks.

Rey’s breath catches in her throat.

What is she supposed to say to all this?

“Oh.” 

But if Ben notices Rey’s discomfort he shows no sign of it. “Yeah. She sometimes told me I was too vanilla. In bed, I mean.” He swallows, and Rey watches, heart in her throat, as the blush on his cheeks deepens. “I thought if I… I don’t know.” He looks away again. “Did something really  _ crazy _ . It would… help us.” Another pause. “Maybe convince her I wasn’t so boring after all.”

Rey cannot believe what she’s hearing. Granted, she’s never had  _ actual _ , in-person sex with him. But anyone this imaginative and explicit over text messages has got to be unfuckingbelievable in bed. To say nothing of how hot he is. His broad chest, the way he fills out those tailored suits he always wears….

Even before Rey knew Ben was so gifted at sexting she already kind of wanted to jump him every time she passed him in the hall. She can’t imagine why any woman in her right mind would find him boring in bed. Or want to break up with him.

Was this Bazine person  _ blind _ ? Or just crazy?

Rey shakes her head, trying to clear it. Thinking about how sexy Ben Solo is is distracting her in ways she can’t afford right now.

She needs to focus.

“And did it help? Sending those texts to her?” But Rey already knows the answer. If it  _ had _ helped, Ben wouldn’t have been so eager to participate in all this when she suggested it a few weeks ago, or been so obviously miserable at Christmas.

“No.” He clenches his jaw so tightly Rey can hear his teeth clack together. “It didn’t.”

He closes his eyes, looking so unhappy it makes Rey’s heart twist uncomfortably in her chest. 

But he isn’t finished. “And to top things off, I’ve spent the past few weeks humiliating myself in front of my gorgeous, and far too young for me, next-door neighbor.” 

_ He thinks I’m gorgeous _ ? Rey’s stomach swoops as her mind sticks on his unexpected admission. 

_ Really? _

But then he just  _ looks _ at her with such a hangdog expression that she finally processes the rest of what he just said--and her jaw drops.

“You… wait a minute.” She pauses. This makes no sense at all. “You think you  _ humiliated _ yourself in front of me?”

He lets out a short, humorless bark of laughter. “Didn’t I? I’m weird, and intense, and old. And  _ you…” _ He shakes his head. He looks her up and down, though there’s nothing predatory or overtly sexual in his gaze. “I mean… Rey. Look at you.”

_ No, _ Rey thinks, stunned. 

This won’t do.

This is  _ insane. _

“You must just be so... horribly disappointed,” he mutters.

“ _ No _ , Ben.”

A second later, before she can talk herself out of doing it, she’s right in front of him, hands on his broad chest, fingers clutching at the soft fabric of his shirt. She can hear his sharp intake of breath, reveling in the way she can feel the heat of him, his rapid heartbeat, beneath her palms.

He swallows. His face is  _ so close _ to hers now, his mouth separated from hers by nothing but a scant inch of charged space. She can feel his breath, warm and sweet, like the red wine he just drank, fanning out across her lips, every shaky exhale punctuated by a corresponding beat of her heart. 

He looks like he’s about to say something else. But she’s heard enough. She lifts her chin and presses her lips to his, winding her arms around his neck before he has the chance to tell her why this is a terrible idea. His lips are are just as soft as she’d imagined they’d be all these months, and they mold themselves deliciously to hers as he shyly, tentatively, kisses her back.

The strangled groan he makes in the back of his throat when she traces the seam of those gorgeous lips with the tip of her tongue will haunt her dreams.

“Rey,” he pants into her mouth, abruptly pulling back. His eyes are dark, imploring, as he searches her face. Like he can’t really believe this is happening. Like he’s looking for some kind of explanation for what she’s doing, hidden somewhere in her eyes. “What are you--?”

She cuts him off again, tugging him back down into another searing kiss, and winds her fingers through his soft dark hair to hold him in place this time. 

“I’m kissing you, you idiot.”

“I know that, but--”

She cuts him off again, parting his lips with her tongue. As she strokes gently along the roof of his mouth, tasting him, he crumbles, giving in, an inhuman growling noise escaping him as he puts his hands on her hips and pulls her close.

Ben must have rebuttoned his slacks and tucked in his shirt at some point. Time to fix that. Rey’s hands slide down his chest until they reach his belt buckle, and she thrills at how he actually  _ whimpers _ as she undoes it, slides the belt free, and drops it to the ground.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me these past few weeks, Ben?” Her fingers are on his zipper now, pulling it down, before sliding up again to untuck his shirt from his waistband. “Do you?”

He shakes his head. He looks stunned. Dazed. “No. I guess… I guess I thought at least some of it was just an act.”

Rey drops to her knees, deciding it would be better to  _ show _ him how very much  _ not _ an act any of it was than to tell him with words. She shoves his pants down past his hips, just enough that she’s able to reach inside and pull him free of his boxers. 

When she finally has him in hand and sees him for the first time, her eyes go wide as saucers. 

He’s  _ really  _ big. Rey doesn’t have a lot of other men to compare him to, of course. But she  _ has _ been with a few guys, and she has seen porn. What Ben Solo’s been hiding beneath his expensive suits all this time would put those other men to shame.

“ _ Wow _ ,” she breathes. 

If Ben is aware of how blown away she is by his size, he shows no sign of it. In fact, he seems unaware of much of anything at all right now besides the fact that she’s holding his cock. His hands are clenched into tight fists at his sides, and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he breathes hard and fast through his mouth.

Rey strokes him, gently, with her hand, mesmerized by how soft his skin is here, watching him intently as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and worries it with his teeth. He’s trembling, and that--plus the feel of him, hot and hard against her palm-- makes her feel wild, a little drunk…

...and powerful.

“Do you want me to suck you off, Ben?”

His eyes fly open at her question. He doesn’t answer her at first. For a moment Rey worries he’s going to say no and send her home. 

“ _ Fuck _ , yes,” he rasps instead.

Smiling up at him, Rey leans forward and licks him slowly from base to tip. The way he’d  _ told _ her to do the last time they’d sexted. Her top is pretty low cut, and Rey doesn’t fail to notice how Ben’s eyes dart back and forth between her lips on his cock and the top of her shirt, where he’s almost certainly able to see the tops of her breasts from his vantage point.

“Then tell me,” Rey says. She slides his tip between her lips, taking him into her mouth and revelling in the unique salty tang of the pre-cum already gathering there. She swirls her tongue around him once, twice. Then she pulls back and lets him slip free. 

Ben looks like he’s on the verge of crying, or passing out. Possibly both.

“Tell you... what?” he grits out. She pumps him in her hand, very gently; he swells impossibly larger.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Rey thinks back to those first texts he sent her in the library. That filthy blowjob he’d described.

( **the way you looked**

**kneeling in front of me**

**on the floor**

**as I fucked your pretty little mouth)**

Those texts had gotten her so hot, so fast. Before she was willing to admit it to herself.

What better way to show him how badly she’s wanted him to fuck her the past few weeks than to reenact it right here and now?  

“You want me to… tell you want I want,” he repeats, very slowly. His voice is like tires on gravel, and his eyes are half-lidded and unfocused. But he relaxes his fists and places them gently, but firmly, on the back of her head. 

He looks down at her with hungry, determined eyes. He clenches his jaw.

Rey knows, in that moment, that he gets what she’s saying.

“Yes, Ben.” She kisses the tip of him again, and sits back on her heels. “Tell me.”

A beat.

“Take off your shirt, Rey.”

His voice is low, dark, all traces of the nervousness and indecision he’s shown her all night gone.  Rey wastes no time. She reaches down and grabs the hem of her top, lifting it up and over her head and tossing it to the side. She takes him in hand again and leans forward, opening her mouth as she prepares to take him inside again.

He stops her movements with one gentle but insistent hand on her shoulder..

“Now your bra.” His eyes are boring holes into hers as he speaks, his nostrils flared. “I want to see those pretty little tits while you suck me off.”

His words, his demanding tone, send shockwaves of sensation coursing down her spine. If she weren’t already wet from all this anticipation, from what they’ve already been doing, she certainly would be now. With shaking hands, Rey reaches around and unhooks her pink floral bra, letting the straps slip from her shoulders. 

Ben’s apartment is chilly, and her nipples begin pebbling the moment her chest is bare. He looks down at her--topless; on her knees, at his feet-- and his cock twitches once, hard, in her direction.

“I’ve been jerking off all week thinking about texting you, Rey.” He gently places one large hand back at the back of her head, winding his fingers through her hair. He cups her cheek with his free hand until she opens her mouth for him. He pulls her forward until her lips are right there, on his shaft. “I wanted to text you  _ every single day _ you were away.”

He lets out a long, quiet groan. Or maybe the noise is coming from her. All Rey knows for sure is that a moment later he’s sliding into her mouth, and all rational thought is gone.

“That’s it,” Ben says, his voice rough, raw, as he begins thrusting--gently, carefully--into her mouth. He is  _ huge _ , nearly as big around as her wrist, and there is absolutely no way Rey could ever be able to take him all. So she rises up onto her knees and wraps her hand around the part of him she can’t reach as he moves, twisting it a little at his base to give him some extra friction. A thrill shoots right down her spine as his eyes roll back into his head and bites his lip.

“That’s it, Rey. That’s it.  _ Fuck _ , you look so good. This looks so  _ fucking _ good. Watching me…  _ ugh _ … watching my cock disappear… over and over again into your hot little mouth as you blow me.” He starts to pick up the pace a little--still mostly controlled; still making certain not to hurt her. “I could watch your tits bouncing as you do this for the rest of my life.”

At his words, Rey moans, loudly, around his cock. He must feel the vibrations from it on his cock, and he cries out, thrusts suddenly picking up speed.

“Touch yourself,” he pants. His thrusts are coming harder, now.. Faster. His balls are hitting her chin every time he moves, and Rey knows this won’t last much longer. “ _ Fuck.  _ I want… I want to see you touch yourself. Let me see it.”

She quickly undoes her pants and slides the fingers of her free hand into her underwear. She is soaking wet right now, and absolutely vibrating with need. She cries out around him when her fingertips reach her clit, and she wastes no time in following his instructions, circling her fingers through the slippery wetness faster, and faster, until she’s balancing on a knife’s edge, just like him.

They both lose their focus after that, so consumed with the pleasure and the spiking need that threatens to pull both of them under. His thrusts into her mouth are sloppy and uneven, and she can feel his control slipping bit by bit every time he hits the back of her throat. He’s still trying to talk to her, to tell her what he wants, but by now he’s mostly just babbling, a long litany of mumbled curse words interspersed with moans and guttural shouts of her name.

And then--

“Oh.  _ Oh. Fuck,  _ Rey-- _ ” _

A moment later he spills down her throat, just as she comes apart on her own fingers, his cock jerking and spasming against her tongue as she pulses. The hand tangled in her hair tightens, tugs, and then her head is suddenly pressed hard against his pelvis as she rides out her orgasm. 

After a few seconds--a minute, an hour--he softens inside her mouth and slips out.

A pause. And then, he laughs a little. 

He crouches down on the floor in front of her. Cups her face in both of his hands and kisses her forehead.

He clears his throat.

“Was that okay?”

Rey opens her eyes and looks at him. His nervousness from before has returned. She can see it in the furrow of his brow and the frown tugging at the corners of his lips. He looks so tentative and shy, and so tender, it causes her heart to stutter in her chest and her head to spin. Her breathing is going funny again the longer he looks at her, even though she just came a few minutes ago. And--

All of this probably warrants further analysis, she decides. Sometime when she’s thinking more clearly.

When she doesn’t answer his question, he adds: “Because outside of our texts I’ve never done anything remotely like that before.” He pauses. “The dirty talk, I mean. The… things you wanted me to say.”

She smiles at him. Leans closer, and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. He wonders if he can feel the way her heart speeds up again, just from this.

“It was more than okay,” she murmurs, still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little trashy fic. Your kudos and comments have meant so much to me!

_ I’m in your apartment _

_ On your bed _

_ I’ve just taken off all my clothes _

Ben’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets, and he nearly chokes on his tongue, when he reads Rey’s texts to him.

He’s over an hour late for their date. He knows that. And now she’s trying to get a reaction out of him, trying to tease him, to get back at him for not already being with her. Though in all fairness, this really isn’t his fault. This meeting is only taking fucking forever because Hux won’t stop going on and on and  _ on _ about the valuations they’ve already spent  _ hours _ tearing apart, and--

_ I’m wearing one of your silk neckties though _

_ It’s hanging down between my tits _

_ It feels so good against my skin _

And then, just as his brain is trying to process what she’s telling him--she sends him a picture.

Ben squeezes his eyes shut tight and hastily shoves his phone into his briefcase so no one else will see its screen. So that  _ he _ won’t be able to see it for the duration of this meeting, either.  

Because if he looks at that picture of her for one more second, or reads any more of her texts, he’s going to die.

As it is, his cock is already halfway to murdering him, responding in earnest to the provocative things she’s texting him and the devastating picture she just sent. 

Ben forces himself to look to the front of the conference room. Hux is pointing to something on a PowerPoint presentation now and saying... something. Something important, probably. Ben surreptitiously adjusts the front of his pants to give his aching cock some breathing room, and tries his best to focus on Hux’s presentation. But all Ben can think about right now is how badly he wants to get back home and fuck that beautiful girl in his bed until neither one of them is able to walk straight.

It’s been two weeks, and he still can’t believe she lets him do these things to her. That she apparently  _ wants _ him to do these things to her. It’s been like something out of one of his teenage wet dreams, this whole thing. 

All of it. 

He doesn’t know what he could have possibly done in this lifetime to be so lucky.

Hux really isn’t adding anything to what Ben already knows about the Vestal merger. Sighing, and against his better judgment, he takes another peek at the phone in his briefcase.

More texts from Rey.

_ I’m using the vibrator now, Ben _

_ The one i keep in my bedroom for special occasions. _

_ It feels so fucking good _

Ben bites his bottom lip. Stifles a groan.

_ But not as good as your mouth _

_ God, your tongue feels so good between my thighs _

_ On my clit _

_ When are you coming home, Ben? _

Ben’s cock twitches, hard, demanding, inside his slacks. If he has to sit here another goddamn minute he’s going to come in his pants, in front of all these people.

He’s leaving. Right now. Hux will just have to get over it.

**I’m leaving the office now okay?**

**Don’t leave.**

**Please.**

**Be there in ten minutes.**

Ben mumbles a hasty excuse to his colleagues--something about an old water pipe in his building bursting, it’s imperative that he see to it immediately--shoulders his briefcase, and bolts from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey’s still wearing his necktie when he gets to his apartment, his cock so hard it feels like he’s seconds away from passing out. She’s sprawled out on her back in his bed, looking like some kind of queen, or an angel, her hair fanned out on one of her pillows like a crown. On the nightstand lies the vibrator she’d told him about. It’s plugged into the wall, and her eyes are half-lidded and drowsy as she watches him enter the room. 

Which means she’d been telling him the god’s-honest truth about touching herself in his absence.

He didn’t think it was possible for a cock to get as hard as his is right now.

“Why did you do that to me?” he asks her. He tries to sound upset about it but he knows she isn’t fooled. Even he can hear the smile in his voice as he says the words. “I was in an important meeting, you know.”

At that, Rey sits up and rolls her eyes. His necktie is only very loosely tied around her neck, the long strip of fabric hanging down between her breasts and making it impossible for him to look anywhere but at her beautiful body. Which he knows was her intent all along. Her nipples are hard little pink buds, taunting him,  _ teasing _ him, demanding his attention. He wants nothing more than to give it-- _ all _ of it--to her. For however long she may want it.

“You’re always at a meeting,” she points out. “You work too hard, Ben Solo.”

He wants to protest, to tell her that yes, he might work too hard, but it’s very  _ important _ work that he does, these corporate mergers don’t just happen  _ by themselves _ . But she’s spreading her legs deliberately now, just for his benefit dipping one finger down to touch her folds, and all his words leave him.

A moment later he’s naked too, on his knees between her long, shapely legs. 

“You almost killed me today,” he mumbles against her lips. He takes himself in hand, and teases her entrance with his tip. She’s soaking already, and the feel of his cock sliding through her slippery wetness is almost enough to make him come right then and there. 

He wants to draw this out, make her squirm, get her back for what she’d done. But he’s already dying to be inside her, and she’s squirming deliciously beneath his body-- and his patience just doesn’t stretch that far.

“Good,” she tells him, giving him a sly, tongue-touched smile. He follows the path of her tongue with his eyes and his mind immediately goes to all the incredible things she’s done to him with that tongue. He can’t take it anymore. He pushes forward and enters her to the hilt in one long stroke. Fuck.  _ Fuck.   _ “It’s good for you to have a little fun, I think.” 

Ben wants to laugh. He wants to tell her that there’s fun, and then there’s  _ fun.  _ But then she wraps her legs tightly around his waist and puts her arms around his neck, and all talking ends. 

Fucking Rey is like nothing Ben has ever experienced. He’s not exactly a stranger to sex--he’s had more than a few partners since college, even if in recent years they’ve become fewer and farther between. But nothing he’s ever done with anyone else comes close to the ecstasy of being inside Rey. Her lithe, slender body grips him so tight and so perfectly as he fucks her, her hips matching his rhythm stroke for maddening stroke no matter how hard or how fast he goes.

“I love this,” he gasps against her neck as he fucks her like his life depends on it. He’s resting as much of his weight as he can on his forearms, and she’s just so  _ tight _ for him, her walls gripping him, fluttering around him, so perfectly. She slides her little hands down his back until she reaches his ass, and she  _ squeezes _ , like she’s trying to pull him even more deeply inside her body. Like that’s even possible. Like he isn’t already so far inside her it feels like they’ll never come apart.

He leans down and nips at one of her pert little nipples--because he has to have her in his mouth, on his tongue, he  _ has _ to let her know what she does to him. He trails his tongue in a hot wet circle around the tender pink bud, wrenching an incoherent moan from her throat. 

“Faster,” she begs him. All playful teasing is gone, now. She wants this. Needs this. Just as badly as he does. She squeezes his ass again, more firmly this time. He’s on the edge he’s on the edge he’s  _ right _ fucking there, and-- “ _ Please _ , Kylo. _ ” _

At the mention of his alter ego, Ben shatters, the only thing he can hear Rey’s voice, shrieking her own pleasure beneath him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben’s halfway to drifting off to sleep when he hears Rey giggling, her warm breath fanning out deliciously across the sensitive skin of his throat.

The corners of his mouth turn down a little. “What is it?”

She giggles some more, then cranes her neck to press a little kiss to his lips.

“Nothing,” she says. She kisses him again. She’s in his arms, his right bicep a pillow beneath her head. He’s only just getting to know this girl, but fuck if this doesn’t already feel like the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing. Her, in his arms, as they doze together. Perfect. It’s so perfect. “It’s just that… we’ve kind of done this all out of order, haven’t we.”

In spite of himself--in spite of everything--Ben can’t help but smile.

She’s not wrong. They started sending each other filthy texts before he even knew her last name. He gave her the spare key to his apartment before he’d taken her out on a real first date that didn’t consist of takeout and sex.

Tonight, though, he  _ will _ take her out. On an actual, honest-to-goodness date. Even though they initially got off on the most ridiculously wrong foot imaginable, tonight he will take her out to dinner.  And to a movie too, if she’s up for it. They’ll talk about their days, and their interests, and…

… and from there, they’ll just have to see what happens.

“True,” Ben eventually concedes. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she burrows more snugly into his side. “We did do this out of order. But.. I still think it’s worked out okay.”

She smiles, and kisses him again.

It’s all the confirmation he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several more stories planned for the next few months! So if you enjoyed this one, stay tuned <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to come say hello to me on tumblr my SW/Reylo blog is [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/)! I'm also on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/).


End file.
